Her Secret Valentine
by Candide Avedo
Summary: The spirit of Valentine's is in the air, and the day has proven to be extra-challenging for Riza.  Especially when she finds out that she may have a secret Valentine on the loose. Content: General/Romance/Angst COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: [February 13, 2011] So this is my third FMA ficlet in a long time. Now I completely had to re-watch a lot of FMA episodes, just to get myself back into the feel of the anime. It was like taking a remedial class; fun, and again I wondered why I only got up to episode 30-ish in the anime.

On another note, this isn't a sequel to ''Sexyback'', or ''Not Myself Tonight''; this is something separate, as there is no indication that those happened in this fic at all. This is my attempt at something cheesy, with some angst.

Now the time set on this fic is approximately episode 37...

'

**Disclaimer**: I, Candide Avedo does not own anything that has to do with FMA.

* * *

'

**Her Secret Valentine**

'

The halls were somehow more boisterous than usual. There was a feeling of great anticipation that even Riza noticed. Unusually late coming to work this morning, she narrowly missed Sheska carrying a large stack of books on her arms. A few books threatened to topple over, but Riza caught it before they completely fell to the ground. Uttering quick apologies, she closed in on the doors for Mustang's office.

_Oh for the love of_-

There, blocking her way was a couple of rookies, exchanging a small embrace. Legs linking together in a way Riza could only describe as indecent. The two were so absorbed that they didn't even notice her standing there, a few feet from them. She should have known that this was to happen.

It was, regrettably the fourteenth day of the second month. Valentine's day.

Rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it all, Riza cleared her throat. Immediately the blushing couple froze, broke apart, and stood in attention. ''Good morning Lieutenant Hawkeye.''

''Return to your stations. PDA is not allowed in the halls, you know that. There's time after work for that.'' Riza replied briskly walking between the two, and opening the door. They scurried away, the girl giggling audibly at the corridor.

'

''I don't think you should do that for your date.''

''Why not? She likes drama and happy endings.''

''Yes, but I don't think going to the Science Museum is a good idea, Fuery.''

''Drama is from the ridicule those inventors faced; the happy ending is the great inventions of our time! How can that not be a great idea?''

''Because it's not romantic enough! Havoc please help me knock some sense into this dating rookie!''

Blinking her initial reaction to the room, Riza shut the door quietly behind her. ''What is going on here?'' Looking into the room, it was obvious as to what was going on. Nothing. Not a thing. Paper was scattered about, with her charges standing feet away from their desks. It was a special day for other sure, but- work usually didn't suffer. She raised her eyebrows up, as four pairs of eyes looked up in surprise.

''I come in ten minutes late; I expected all of you to have started working yet you're all still fooling around.'' she hung her bag on her chair. Around her they tried to settle themselves. Riza froze suddenly, staring into the far side of the room. An important soul was missing. ''...Where's the Colonel?''

Hearty snickers erupted from the group. ''What? Do you all know something I don't?'' she asked curiously.

''You see Lieutenant, the Colonel's been going on about a special thing he's got planned for Valentine's Day. I reckon he's gonna be late today, finalizing and stuff.'' answered Breda thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

Ah, of course. Personal life was always more important than work. Riza found her eyes rolling again for the second time already that day. Quickly she pulled out some folders she had taken home for the day.

''Well I don't know about you all, but I'm looking forward to my date with Anna-Maria tonight.'' boasted Havoc, leaning back suavely on his chair, arms folded behind his head. He closed his eyes in imagination, ''I've got this great dinner planned, then maybe a _cozy_ carriage ride through the park...''

''Carriage rides? Not for me.'' interrupted Breda, taking a swig from his mug on the desk. ''Me and Sophia are going for dinner and then to the theater.''

Fwham.

Riza stood up quickly, as Roy swaggered in, newspaper cradled under his one arm, and a mug of coffee on the other. ''Morning sir.'' She grabbed the large manila folder on her desk, waiting for him to sit down.

The Colonel eyed them all carefully. Then- ''Happy Valentine's Day.'' a wide smile spread across his face, greeting them brightly. A chorus of 'Happy Valentine's Day' resonated within the room, and Roy sat behind his desk, setting down the coffee and newspaper, then propped his feet on the table. He looked up at his Lieutenant, who placed the folder on his desk.

''Here's your papers for this morning.'' Riza said, waiting for any orders Roy might have- only to find him looking at her in an odd way. ''Sir?'' She nervously looked at her appearance, as he continued to stare at her in silence. Was there a stain of some sort that she didn't notice? ''I-Is there something on me?''

With seriousness written on his face, Roy set his feet down, and leaned toward Riza. ''Not at all, Lieutenant.'' he said smoothly. ''I'm merely feeling dejected. I didn't hear a 'Happy Valentine's Day' from you.''

Not oblivious to the others still not beginning to work, Riza stared, shocked. ''Sir, today may be Valentine's Day, but believe me, this is a regular work day. I just don't agree that this is a great reason for everyone to be ridiculous.'' Crickets chirped. All eyes were on her, as though she uttered something taboo. ''What?'' she asked, confused.

''Lieutenant, Valentine's Day is a celebration!'' chirped in Havoc, a little too enthusiastic.

''Yeah, a celebration due to Havoc's success at getting a date.'' chuckled Falman.

''How about you, Falman, I don't think you even have a date!'' snapped back Havoc defiantly. ''You're stuck with your folks!''

''Hey, my baby niece just arrived, so I want to be there!''

''Guys, guys, Valentine's Day isn't just for dates you know. It's a day to remind us of our loved ones.''

''Fuery's got a date, so he can't say it's a celebration for success at getting a date. I'd be more impressed if he doesn't mess it up!'' More loud objections and exclamations erupted in the room, forcing Riza to rub her temples.

She cleared her throat. ''Ahem, get back to work. It's almost twenty minutes into your shift, and you are all still wasting time. Your coffee's done it's job waking you all up, now do yours.'' Riza turned to Roy, who eyed her behind his paper. ''Sir... Did you need something else?''

Her superior eyed her with a steady gaze that held her frozen. He... seemed to be deeply preoccupied to Riza. Roy allowed a long pause, while he took another sip of coffee. ''I was thinking...''

''Mhmm?''

''...Of making the final arrangements to my Valentine's date.''

A vein popped in Riza's forehead. _No work was going to get done today, is there_?

-Click!-

''O-OKAY! Okay!'' Roy dropped his paper, opening the folder nervously. He theatrically acquired a pen from the holder to his left, and he began to read and sign. When threatened by the small metallic object, even he couldn't be the cool-customer he usually was. To Riza's relief, all followed suit.

Now this. _ THIS is more like it_. Smiling inwardly to herself, she sat back down to her own table, sipping her now semi-cold coffee. The silence was fragile, but Riza was thankful for it. Knowing their work ethics, their silence only got so fa-

''Speaking of Colonel's Valentine's date...''

_Leave it to Breda to break the silence this time_.

''-What's your plan, Colonel?'' eager eyes were pointed in the direction of the flame alchemist, who seemed to enjoy this attention. Valentine's Day was one of his well-known specialties. It closely followed the method of how he celebrated his girlfriend's birthdays.

Again they couldn't control their tendency to be distracted. She was fighting a lost cause... Havoc couldn't abstain himself from questioning his 'hunting' competitor. ''I heard a lot of rumors, Colonel. Is it true you dumped a business man tycoon's daughter just to go out with the woman you'll be dating with tonight?''

To Riza's surprised, Roy just flashed them his signature smile. ''There's also rumors that this date would be my best yet.'' he listened to their disbelief, before turning to Riza. ''Most men ask me for advice you know.''

_Men ask him for advice? On what? On another inspiring plan of how to get a woman's number in under ten minutes?_ Riza raised an eyebrow. ''You sure do think highly of yourself. Aren't you being over-confident?'' she strode back to her desk, beginning to look through another report.

''Dealing with women is like a second instinct to me.'' answered Roy coolly, cocking his head to the side. ''I just need to read their eyes.''

Unable to control herself, Riza burst out laughing. ''Ex-excuse me?'' she breathed in deeply, and exhaled just as rapidly. ''_Read_ their eyes? _Please_, that is too-'' she failed to finish, as she snorted out in laughter again.

''Lieutenant, the Colonel really CAN!'' said Fuery earnestly. His eyes were shining in adoration behind his thick-rimmed glasses. One could almost see the glittery sparkles merely shown in animated cartoons. ''He once just made eye contact with a girl we walk past, and she immediately just gave him her number!''

''She probably has heard about the Flame Alchemist, and recognized him.'' Riza answered, unimpressed. It was difficult to imagine any self-respecting girl to suddenly give out her number to a stranger from out of the blue.

More objections from the males in the room. ''The Colonel's been famous for other things too, Lieutenant.'' said Havoc. He was fiddling with the pen in his hand, and twirling it between his fingers.

''Oh yah, like how to tell if a girl is interested in you!'' contributed Falman, nodding in remembrance.

'Oh this 'ought be good.' Men didn't really believe these things, did they? ''Oh, really? By how?'' Riza asked.

''By how the woman walks towards you when they're coming to you for a conversation, of course.'' answered Roy, before Falman could answer. ''Now men, clearly the Lieutenant doesn't believe whatever we say, and she's entitled to her own opinion. I do have to agree with her on one thing; the day's very well started, and we've got a lot of work ahead of us. we should get on with it.''

-Silence-

Was... He... Okay? Stunned, Riza peered up at Roy's face from where he was sitting. Nope, no signs that he was mocking her. So... He was serious about getting back to work? She looked to the others, who were as frozen as she was.

''Come on, people! The sooner we finish, the earlier we can get out of here!''

Ah, there we go. There is always a catch.

'

''Havoc, thanks for giving me your dessert.''

''Breda, if you recall correctly, you reached over and took it.''

''Strange, that part I don't remember happening at all.''

''Second Lieutenant, do you also remember that time you stole my sandwich from MY BAG?''

''You know I don't remember that either, Falman.''

''Is your memory failing you, or do you just enjoy forgetting the things you do?''

''Quiet boys, has anyone seen the Colonel?'' Riza called over the din. Right behind her had been: Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc, returning from lunch.

Puzzled exchanges confirmed her assumptions. Riza let out a groan of exasperation. Roy was out doing lord-knows-what again. If she wanted to keep her sanity, she should just give up the idea of progress for the day, just join in, and- NO! Falling prey to the laziness that threatened to consume the entire group-

She threw open the door to their headquarters, she led the way inside.

A most unusual sight had caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

''Lieutenant Hawkeye, why did you stop? Is the Colonel there-'' Falman asked surprised, as he stopped himself in time from colliding with Riza who had frozen suddenly.

''Hey Falman, you could at least warn us when you're going to stop.'' Havoc said disapprovingly, bumping into the man in front of him. ''What are you both- Oh... wow...''

The others could only look on, as they saw what caused the congestion at the doorway.

Right on top of Riza Hawkeye's desk was a large assortment of flowers, unbelievably all one bouquet. At least a dozen roses of a rich magenta colour stood amidst beautiful buds of baby pink alstroemeria. Many purple stock and pure white Goldband lilies added to the vibrant variety. The colours added warmth to the room that usually felt so cold.

A window in the room was slightly ajar; the playful breeze was such that the aroma of fresh flowers had filled the room in such a short amount of time.

Awestruck by the presentation, Riza couldn't help but walk towards the bouquet for a closer look. Her eyes traveled down the simple glass vase, spotting a small grey teddy-bear by it's base.

''...Who ...Who did this...'' whispered Riza, her fingers reaching out to touch the petals of a rose. Surprise was plastered on her face. Next was suspicion. ''Who is this for...?''

The men behind her who also have taken a closer look exchanged glances. ''Er... Isn't it obvious, Lieutenant Hawkeye?'' came Fuery's voice. He looked wary as Riza was, edging into the room. ''These flowers are obviously for you.''

''Well they are on your desk, Lieutenant.'' added Breda. He too appeared to be deeply baffled. ''I can't imagine any of us receiving any flowers. Those aren't really a man thing.''

''This can't be possibly...'' Riza faded off again. Not a single name could come to her mind. Her dating records were next to non-existent; is this a secret admirer, perhaps? There was no other explanation for it, except- a prank? Of course, her colleagues knew her well enough not to toy with her this way. _So, what IS the explanation for this?_

They all took turns taking a closer look at the bouquet, and taking a good whiff of the scent. _I'm not an avid flower fan, however this bouquet does have it's own charm_...

''Hey, it looks like there's something under the teddy bear, Lieutenant.''

Spotting what Breda meant, Riza gingerly picked up the teddy bear, discovering a square, cream-coloured envelope. Furrowing her brows, Riza flipped it to see her own name scrawled on the front. A penmanship she couldn't recognize.

Everyone gave Riza room, as she opened the envelope, pulling out a letter; there was no card.

''What does it say?''

The suspense of it all gave her the slightest flutter in her stomach. Anticipation that perhaps this note may clear everything up.

_**Riza;**_

_**I'm giving you these flowers because they are incomparable to you. Accept this teddy-bear for now; embrace it; the bear will save my spot for later.**_

_**I won't keep you waiting long.**_

The letter was short; whoever it was didn't want to put too much into it. As if they didn't want Riza to find clues that would lead her to the mystery person behind it. She dropped the letter onto the table, and sat down. Placing her elbows on the table and resting on her entwined fingers, Riza ran through a mental check-list as to who it may be.

Suspicion about foul-play was foremost in her mind. Any other girl would be giggling in glee no doubt.

Falman picked up the letter, scanning it before handing it to the next person. ''This is a mysterious case.'' he joined Riza, sitting down at his station. ''Don't you think it's flattering to have someone give this to you, Lieutenant?'' Yet even as he said this, he remained cautious.

Riza flashed him a steady gaze. ''I'm concerned if this is a prank, or worse.'' The letter was re-folded into the envelope and placed beside the teddy-bear. ''This hasn't happened before.''

''If you're thinking it's a prank, it's definitely not one of us.'' Fuery waved his hands frantically in defense. A sweat glistened on his brow. If the situation was any different, Riza would have found his panic amusing.

''I've thought about it, but I know you boys long enough to tell that you don't do these things.'' confessed Riza, trying to reassure her confidence in their group.

''Indeed, we value our lives too well.'' chuckled Breda. Unlike Fuery, Falman and Riza, he and Havoc didn't seem to feel the same way about the surprise flowers.

''I starting to believe that someone out there really did leave that for you, Lieutenant.'' Fuery had stared at the base of the vase carefully, checking for anything that looked out of the ordinary. ''Hey! Maybe the Colonel's seen-''

Fwham.

Riza's eyes studied the Colonel entering the room, doors swinging closed behind him. Again he had this slow, casual stride that immediately told her she shouldn't count on his full concentration after lunch either. Everyone failed to stand attention, as they immediately descended upon Roy, pointing out the large display on Riza's desk.

''Sir, look at this! Such beautiful flowers for Lieutenant Hawkeye!''

''Do you think this is anything suspicious, sir?''

''We studied them a little bit, but the most clue we have is a letter.''

''Aren't we over-analyzing this? Shouldn't we just be happy for the Lieutenant? I think Miss Hawkeye's got a secret admirer, to say the least.'' broke in Havoc. His lighter was playfully tossed into the air, and caught with precision.

Roy lifted a hand to silence the group. As what could Riza only describe as theatrically pensive, he said, ''Perhaps Havoc has a point.'' He eyed the flowers, then looked at the only female in the room. ''Maybe _Miss Hawkeye_ does have a secret admirer we've yet to discover.'' Sitting on the corner of her desk, he gave her a closer look. ''What do you think?''

Riza felt a little flush at how he said her name. Almost as if he reveled in uttering her name from those lips. She was embarrassed. It was as if the lack in her personal life was splayed out in the open, ridiculed by these flowers. ''Sir... I'm really not sure how to interpret this.'' she mumbled, touching the teddy-bear once more. ''But they _are_ beautiful.''

The man in front of her gave her an odd look, then smiling widely. ''Well, the fuss is gone; now how about I let you all out of here early?''

Stunned silence.

''Ex-excuse me SIR?'' babbled Riza, confused. What in the world was Roy going on about now? The other figures in the room were not sure as to what the Colonel was getting at as well.

''Come now, I'm serious.'' Roy smiled widely, spreading his arms in an open gesture. ''Today is _Valentine's Day_. Plus, it's _Friday_. You have plenty of chances to work overtime (sweatdrops from the group)! So, I recommend you all get with your loved ones, and just have some fun. Now all of you, get out of my sight; I have a date to get ready for.''

The men were still stunned, as Roy began hurriedly packing his pens and paper. He walked with that unmistakable spring in his step; no one would second-guess that he was eager for this so-called date for tonight. The woman he forgot about was counting down from 20 very slowly in an effort to think before she opened her mouth.

''Sir, are you serious?'' asked Havoc again, as Breda started dancing around the room in glee. ''I mean, reeeeaaally serious?''

Roy raised an eyebrow in question. ''Are you saying you prefer to stay here while there's a chance you may stay overtime and be unnecessarily late for your date whom you may disappoint because you were late and didn't take advantage of this offer I'm giving you, hmmmmmm?''

''...Uh...No sir?'' Havoc backed away sheepishly. He composed himself, and gave a brisk salute. ''Thank you sir.'' and exited the room.

Breda, Fuery and Falman were busy discussing the night's festivities when Riza approached Roy at his desk. The big grins on their faces stiffened her resolve. A muscle twitched on her brow. ''Colonel...''

As if he were taunting her and to continue his out-of-character act, Roy smiled widely. ''Yes, Lieutenant?'' he folded his hands neatly on his desk, smiling at Fuery, who was chasing Breda around the room to retrieve his wallet (Breda was interested in looking at the contents). ''Now don't worry, they can catch up later.'' he peered up her face, concerned.

From there, she popped. Like a balloon with heaping amounts of helium that just wanted to escape. ''YOU ARE BEING UNREASONABLE!'' Riza snapped so loud, that the three innocent bystanders near the doors scrammed quickly, shutting the door behind them. When the Lieutenant was brought to the point where she raised her voice, she meant business.

And business meant for the innocent to get away from the line of fire.

Roy smiled lightly amidst a slight wince. ''Er... I don't think so.''

Growling lightly, Riza inched her face closer. ''Because _SIR_, it's horrible to think that work would have to suffer just because of ONE DAY. And not just any day; the day where it's a silly excuse for people to-'' she broke off, realizing she was most-likely making a fool of herself at this moment. Before her vehemence was unfounded.

The Colonel's eyebrow shot farther up, as though challenging her to continue. ''If I didn't know any better Lieutenant, I'd say you were a little jealous.'' he said simply, his lips losing their upwards curve of a smile.

She made attempts to not show that he had hit home. To come face to face what she had been denying for so many years. Of course, Riza wouldn't doubt Roy's perceptiveness. He knew he hit her sore spot, and she had to yield.

Angrily, she turned around, intending to leave the room for some air. It was that, or to enjoy making him dance with her gun. Not wanting to risk injuring her superior and spoiling his -she winced- _date_, she chose to leave.

''Oh, Lieutenant? Do you mind looking for some extra special parchment paper from the supply room? We're running out.'' Roy's voice echoed behind her in a light voice. As if she never lost temper with him in the first place.

Saving one last glare at him, she closed the door behind her, making a point to slam it. Riza hated to admit it, but Roy had a special way of getting on her nerves.

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: [February 13, 2011] Alas, I've decided to cut this in half... It's apparently longer than I thought, and I need a break. As I'm typing out my story, I'm adding to the Author's Note- and I must say... It's getting to be longer than I anticipated. But that's how it totally worked out.

Now, for some apologies! So I'm sorry if Riza did seem severe in this. But there is a point to this, I promise. Everything happens for a reason, and I just hope it comes together the way I want it to!


	2. You're My Valentine

**Author's Note:** [February 14, 2011] Beware of the cheesiness I've bestowed upon this fic. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -ebil laugh- I forward my apologies for any OOCness here.

I dedicate this to an author on this site who's been an inspiration to me. Sadly, much of her fics have been removed, and she has ceased to write/post in this site. Her sense of humor, mature attitude, and creativity has been great help for this fic.

'

**Disclaimer**: I, Candide Avedo does not own anything that has to do with FMA.

* * *

'

**You're My Valentine**

'

Riza continued to head down the hall to the supply room, maintaining to keep her head down. She didn't want to make an eye-contact for now. Furious with him as she had become, she felt bad for it. Roy didn't deserve her sharp tongue and tone just because of the possibility that she was indeed jealous.

_Possibly? Face facts, already_...

A low chuckle from her escaped. Facts.

Reaching the supply room, she used her key to open the lock. She pushed it open, to behold the room packed with various stationery items. Many boxes were stacked upon each other, while on a far side of the room a tall shelf was standing, packed with random supplies. Hoping to herself that it wouldn't be on a hard-to-reach shelf, Riza began checking to see if there was any order to this sporadic arrangement.

''_If I didn't know any better Lieutenant, I'd say you were a little jealous_.''

''The nerve... Going too far...'' Riza mumbled. She paused at a large box, assuming the one she wanted was below that.

_Stupid Roy_.

Working at the military involved wearing thick clothes that she considers never flatter her body. Whenever she did get the chance to dress down, wearing skirts and fashionable coats did Riza feel a little more feminine; but not necessarily pretty. Not once did she feel properly attractive. Then again, that wasn't in the credential for work, was it? She enjoyed working with Roy, perhaps a little more than what was prescribed. Sadly the consequences of her devotion to work had it's sacrifices.

She laughed darkly. The few men she dated didn't like it when their date were stronger than their male counterparts. They instead fled from her to prey on the delicate-looking fillies that many prefer.

If that be the case, Riza didn't want to be with a shallow man. Or be with one who couldn't stand having his woman be equal to him.

Therefore she learned to ignore many men's fruitless attempts to avoid any hassle on both sides.

Pulling out a small package of the cream parchment paper Roy liked so much, Riza re-arranged the boxes again to a safe location in the room. She had managed to be gone for ten minutes already, since she wasn't in the mood to rush and wanted to be with her thoughts.

After checking that the lock was secure when she left, Riza headed back to their office. The young man, a part of the couple she told off that morning blushed and hurriedly stepped out of Riza's way as she walked past.

More guilt flashed through her mind, bringing her back to _him_. She had to apologize. Her reaction today was most-definitely not like her, she went a little too far; Roy must be very displeased with her...

Then she remembered the flowers on her desk, and couldn't help but blush again. Someone gave her flowers, and she truthfully was pleased. Too bad he wanted to be anonymous. For now.

And the note... Riza's eyes widened. What did the note mean, ''_I won't keep you waiting long''_?

Removing herself from the sudden shiver she had, Riza juggled the package on one arm as she opened the door with her other hand.

'

There, another shock greeted her.

The room was all dark, except for a single candle lit on her desk that very faintly illuminated the room. It was also quiet... Eerily quiet.

Immediately wary, Riza slowly pulled out her gun, entering the room. The package of parchment paper clutched tightly to her chest. Her footsteps were muffled; the only movement she was aware of. ''Hello?... Sir?... What's going on?'' Her chest felt tight with anxiety.

''Lieutenant, you should put your gun away. You could hurt someone with that.'' came a voice to Riza's right. The familiar sound of the door locked shut was faintly heard.

She jumped a little, feeling relieved. Scratch the idea of something sinister going on in the room.

Roy emerged from the shadows, to her field of vision. ''S-sir, you scared me... What's going on?'' Her hands felt her gun slip from her hands; Roy had simply taken the weapon, placing it on Breda's desk.

Some shadows in the room forewarned Riza that their desks had been rearranged, to two desks on each side of the wall.

The Colonel chuckled in the darkness, also removing the package of parchment paper from her grasp. ''I've gotten ready for my date.''

Riza looked at him curiously, peer into the darkness to get a better look at his expression. ''Sir, it's really dark in here; is _she_ here already? If she is, I'll excuse myself sir.'' her voice faded, as Roy continued to look at her in the same odd way she noticed a little while before.

''If you haven't put two and two together, Lieutenant... I'm the one who sent you those flowers.'' he took a step closer to Riza, who's eyes widened.

''Wh-what?'' Riza stammered, blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to make sense of it all. ''I-I'm your _date_? The _same_ date you didn't want to talk about this morning?'' she backed away, as Roy took another step forward.

Roy stopped, and snapped his fingers. Fire erupted from many parts of the room, illuminating many candles placed on various surfaces in a rapid procession. The room grew from faintly lit, to a moderately dim light. ''Yes, that's right... _Riza_.''

Another chill down her spine. The man in front of her was indeed dressed to kill. Roy had a laid-back formality with his crisp dark-gray polo-shirt paired with black slacks. A loosely tied necktie in a cream colour completed his look. Riza may have great respect for the man higher in rank than she was, but she wasn't immune to the sheer animal magnetism Roy was emitting.

Raw, dangerous, irresistible, magnetism.

He was pushing different buttons this time, Riza was positive. ''But... Why?'' she edge around a corner of her desk, trying to place something tangible between her and the man steadily advancing towards her.

Mustang paused. His expression was difficult to read to Riza. Was he serious, or teasing her? With clear cautiousness, Roy spoke slowly. ''Don't think I'm doing this just today because you've been very much on my mind.''

But of course, he had been planning this Valentine's Day for a bit, hadn't he? Just... It didn't make sense that it was for her...

''I know how you feel when I have dates on my own. You can't hide it from me.'' he said quietly, sounding as if he regretted mentioning that detail. ''I don't like causing you pain-''

Riza froze, as she realized he wasn't joking or teasing her. There was something in the way he looked at her that said so... He wasn't the man he would show in front of the other superiors, or fellow subordinates. She knew he was talking about that _something_ that drew him to her, and ultimately her to him.

''-so I want to apologize for saying those words earlier.''

She didn't know what he was apologizing for. Wasn't she the one yelling at him earlier? Shouldn't she be doing the 'sorries'?

''And to be sorry for the pain I caused deeper than that. The scars I didn't cause physically.'' he had reached her now, face to face, a few inches apart. And for her trust and faith in him, the earlier incident was wiped from her mind almost completely.

There was no will to move away from him. When will he see that she followed him willingly... ''Roy... Really, you did nothing wrong.'' He was her weakness, and she couldn't care less.

Roy shook his head. He stared at her with a solemn look in his eyes. Eyes that took her breath away. ''I have a feeling I'm going to lose your patience with me soon.''

Riza smiled slightly. ''You're talking gibberish.'' she glanced to her left, to the vase of flowers. ''Listen... I'm sorry for overreacting today. And thanks for the flowers... They're beautiful.'' she smiled a little wider. ''The bear is adorable. I think I'll name him 'Elroy'.'' She was surprised when she felt him touch her chin softly to turn her towards him.

''I _was_ being honest when I said they were _incomparable_ to you.'' in a tone that indicated to Hawkeye that he knew she didn't believe it. He let go of her chin, studying her face closely. ''I don't think I deserve you.''

''Roy, I-'' Her eyes widened, as Roy interrupted by pressing a finger her lips. Successful at silencing his subordinate, he removed the finger gently, dragging it down to her chin.

''You can't object.'' he whispered, grasping both shoulders. ''I'm asking you to let me prove to you that you're still my number one.''

Butterflies were playing tag in her gut upon his words, and a strong flush flew to her cheeks. His _Number One_? It was difficult to believe it; but again, she had never doubted him before. She could see something in his eyes as he took both of her hands. He led Riza to where she hadn't noticed that a record player was set on his desk.

Roy's hand momentarily left hers to work the machine, and soon soft music filled the room. Sweet music filled their ears, and Riza found herself staring into her date's profile even closer. His silhouette was impressive in the candlelight. Playful eyes dared travel down past his chin. Riza blushed darker upon memories of having glimpses of what lay hidden beneath the fabric.

A chuckle wrenched her eyes upwards to meet up with his own that were sparkling with mirth. ''You're looking very red, _Lieutenant_.'' a smirk graced his lips. ''Care to share your thoughts?''

_Blasted arrogant man knows what he's doing to me_... Thought Riza darkly. ''I'm just a little hot, that's all.'' she was surprised when he pulled away.

''Feel free to remove your uniform, if you wish.'' The invite toyed with her, sending innuendos that she knew very well from him. Not backing down, Riza removed her blue uniform top, tossing it onto his desk chair. She returned to him, only to see his arms spread, enveloping her in an embrace.

''R-Roy, what are you doing-'' Riza squirmed in his arms, trying to push herself away from the solid wall of chest that his arms held her against.

He stared down at her innocently. ''I promised you I would embrace you as well. 'Elroy' was holding my place for me.'' Roy smiled, giving her an extra squeeze. ''You're still too tense. Don't tell me you're not impressed.''

Riza noticed the slight crest-fallen tone of the his last few words. She was flattered that he wanted her to be impressed. However a bigger issue was at hand. ''What if someone with a key comes, an unexpected visitor? If they see us like this...'' Riza let her voice fade, unable to entertain what would happen in that case.

Her partner, who had been revolving them around to the music, fell silent at her words. For a while she thought he ignored what she said, frowning into the darkness. The smile once on his face gone. ''I don't want to care right now.'' Roy replied, after some time later. ''I want to stay... Just like this.'' His arms rearranged themselves around her waist. Mustang threw her a concerned look. ''Why, do you care right now?''

The dangers of anyone finding them together like this was as clear as day. People would take advantage of Roy, if they knew they could use Riza to get to him.

_Not now_. ''I don't want to care right now.'' Riza whispered, smiling at him lightly. Her body rested against his now, relaxed, feeling safe in his arms. Time was moving, and Riza wanted to stop it. Badly.

Roy stopped their slow dance, briefly looking troubled. The facade he displays was torn down, just for her. ''Riza, I want to ask you again, just to be sure.'' he paused dramatically. ''Are you still willing to risk yourself by staying by me?''

Riza stared at him in disbelief. She made her face of disapproval, a look that Roy once said he found cute. ''You are such an idiot sometimes.'' she said softly. ''It's amazing how I'm not tired of confirming every time you ask.'' she punched him gently. ''I always have your back.''

Blinking, he laughed out loud. A rich, deep sound full of genuine mirth. ''I think you've called me an idiot more than a dozen times now.'' He caught her fist that was about to make contact with his arm, and pulled her close again. ''And I have your back.'' he slowly moved them around the room again, in time to the music.

He had her back, as she had his. They were better together, and lesser when apart. In times of trouble they could sense each others presence, to support one another when needed. ''Roy, I thought you know very well of how I feel about you by now.''

''Because I won't be taking you for granted.'' Roy replied lightly, stroking her arms. ''You're more incredible than you think you are.'' he cupped her cheek with his right hand. ''I lo-''

''Roy.'' Riza breathed desperately, glancing at the door nervously. ''What if someone hears us.''

''I'll burn them to a crisp.'' He said simply, lifting his special hand. But once he saw how serious she was, he sobered. ''You're right.'' he sighed, the feeling of disappointment mirrored with Riza's.

There was no telling if anyone was listening on the other side of the doors. It ached Riza to stop Roy from saying what she so badly wanted to hear. ''I do too, Roy.'' she said, a few moments later. ''You know very well I do.''

Her body then felt itself melt under his smouldering gaze. Roy's black eyes traveled down her lips, and back up to her eyes. A feeling that could only be described as a strong yearning and desire filled Riza. They were both leaning closer to each other, counting down the inches apart.

Then, Riza assumed the impossible was made possible.

Time stood still.

Their lips connected, bursting forth a torrent of emotion. Years of working together had only managed to create that build-up, and boy was it catching up to them now. His gentle lips expertly massaged hers, and she could feel the same need that he wanted. Riza's body arched closer to Roy's, eagerly deepening the kiss. Surprised by her forward movements, Roy held her closer, until they were nearly out of breath.

The passion was unstoppable. Riza's hair clip fell in a faint clatter, as Roy entwined his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back to worship her neck. Riza gasped lightly, reaching out to nibble on his bottom lip upon return. She had never felt so confident and attractive before, being in his arms. Both were on the verge of losing control; neither made the effort to keep it. He was firm yet soft, allowing her to try and keep up with him. Flustered hands touched whatever they could, seeking more of that delicious heat.

Incoherent words were whispered, blended with light moans, and fevered gasps. Riza couldn't believe the effect of Roy's voice by her ear. It grew husky, dripping with masculine sexualit-

-CRASH!-

A loud object crashing to the ground resonated beyond the closed doors.

Startled, they simultaneously broke apart, taking in deep breaths. Panting heavily, they tried to listen for any other sounds that may indicate someone trying to enter the room. Hearing none, they sighed in relief.

''That was... Close.'' panted Riza, clutching her chest. Her eyes darted up to Roy's form, who had been listening to the door carefully. She could barely believe what she had just done.

And yet... It felt so right. When they were joined, she had never felt so complete; more blissful than anything she could have imagined. Her heart had felt free, like a child running downhill, letting her legs carry her as fast as they could go. Much better than basking out in the warm glow of the sun on a summer's day.

Then realization hit her, like a runaway cart hitting a brick wall.

Hawkeye looked at Roy, still feeling the imprints of his lips left on hers. ''Roy... I guess we pretend this didn't happen tomorrow, right?'' she whispered, almost inaudibly. Riza knew the answer. It was just a mystery as to why she wanted to painfully rub it in for herself. She unknowingly had touched a tender spot that had the ability to cause incomprehensible misery.

Roy ran a hand through his hair. The expression on his face made Riza regret mentioning the day after. Misery was threatening to break him too. ''Yes... We have to.'' he mumbled almost angrily. ''At least while we're in the service.'' he aimed a small smile at Riza, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Words didn't need to be expressed. They both understood the sacrifices that were made, and their importance. To protect each other, they had to pretend things were just the same. It would be harder now to ignore the attraction they felt, especially when their kiss was left unfinished.

Riza felt her face brighten up a little. ''You know... It's only half-past three... It's still Valentine's Day.'' she flashed him a sly smile.

Roy smirked at her, unable to contain himself. ''You're right.'' he stepped closer to her again, enveloping her once more in his arms. ''I still have the rest of the afternoon, evening, and _night_ to prove to you that you're still my Number One.''

''I'm difficult to persuade.'' replied Riza. Her heart fluttered at the promise of having the rest of the day to spend with Roy.

He cocked an eyebrow at the challenge. ''I'll persuade you one way or the other, _Lieutenant_.'' Roy playfully leaned in, nibbling at her neck and causing her to squirm. ''One last request, however.''

''Mhmm?'' With the way his expert fingers were toying with the hem of her shirt, Riza was ready to agree to whatever his request was.

''Can I be your Secret Valentine again next year?''

'

'

'

* * *

**Author's Note**: [February 14, 2011] HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! N'uff said... I got fangirl-y writing this chapter. Totally had to squeal a few times. -cough- But yes, I'm fine.

Hokay, I know what you're thinking. It was cheese, cheese, cheese, and more cheese to me, and I love it. I stopped it there to let you imagine whatever happened after their office tryst.


End file.
